


Folding In

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: weissvsaiyuki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at the suggestion someone should write "Preppy buttoned-up class president Fujimiya falls for wrong-side-of-the-tracks delinquent Botan." How could I resist?</p><p>Ran wants this festival to go perfectly. If only that jerk from the motorcycle gang didn't keep showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folding In

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/)**lindentreeisle** for betaing, remaining mistakes are mine.

Fujimiya was, if he was honest with himself, only half paying attention for most of the festival planning meeting. He had a double shift at the warehouse coming up, and a history test in the morning. At least history was his best subject. Aya always said he could rattle off the major events of the Meiji Restoration in his sleep. This time he might have to.

"Don't you think that's right?"

He realized too late the question was directed at him.

Tsukiyono, no stranger to night work himself, said, "I don't think he heard you, Ken-kun."

“I said we should do something for the little kids.”

"Yes," Fujimiya said. "That's an excellent idea. Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't hear you properly."

"And we should have some surprises, too," Kudoh suggested from his lounge near the window. "Keep everybody on their toes."

"Like what?" Fujimiya said.

"We could sell--"

"Hey." A voice that didn't belong. The Senior Class Festival Committee turned as if on one pivot and stared in its direction. "Sorry to interrupt, but the other vending machine's out of vanilla cream, and--"

"Just hurry up and get your can," Fujimiya snapped.

"Yeah," Botan said. "That's what I was planning on. Geez."

"You don't have to be _rude,"_ Kudoh said. "Take your damn time, Botan."

Botan gave him a little half-smile. "Thanks," he said, and walked -- _strutted_ \-- past Fujimiya.

Fujimiya ignored him. "So for the festival," he said. "Do we have enough volunteers?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tsukiyono said. "Except for the stuff we wanted to do with the little kids. We could use a couple more people for crafts."

"I could do that," Botan said. He'd gotten his damn coffee, why was he still hanging around? "I'm good at origami."

 _You are not,_ Fujimiya wanted to say. "Origami."

"Yeah," Botan said. "You know. Paper folding?" He twiddled his fingers. "Kids like it, usually. We could make cranes or something. Or cherry blossoms, but those might be too tough." He opened his coffee can and leaned against the wall. "We could start with airplanes, work our way up."

"That would work," Tsukiyono said, the traitor. "We were talking about silk painting, but that's probably better for older kids. And boys might not want to do it."

"You'll show up?" Fujimiya challenged. "Do the work?"

"I don't say I'm going to do things I don't intend to do, Fujimiya," Botan snapped. "Yeah. I'll show up. I'll do the work. Maybe I'll bring some of my friends. I won't even be rude around 'em, how's that sound, _Senpai?"_

"That would be appreciated," he said, coldly.

"You're the secretary, right?" Botan asked Tsukiyono.

Tsukiyono nodded.

"Send me when and where, okay? I'll make it. You've got my word."

"Thank you, Botan-kun," Tsukiyono said, his blue eyes steady and pleasant.  
What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah," Hidaka said, "thanks."

And then Botan was gone, black leather jacket, can of coffee and all.

"You don't have to be so hostile to him," Tsukiyono said, after he'd left. "He actually volunteered."

"He's a thug," Fujimiya said. "And a gangster. We don't need--"

"We need all the help we can get," Yohji said. "And he's still part of our class."

"Let's get back to the festival," Fujimiya said. "Did Sakura-chan tell you what the girls have done about decorations?"

"Of course," Tsukiyono said. "You didn't see the list?"

He shook his head. Tsukiyono passed him a sheet of paper. Sakura had prepared a detailed report, down to the color of the ribbons. Her competence was reassuring.

"And the food's all right," Tsukiyono continued. "We're in good shape, honestly. It's going to be fun."

"All right," Fujimiya said. "I guess that's all for the meeting today."

 _"Finally,"_ Hidaka said, grabbing his gear and darting out the door.

"Why does he even do this?" Fujimiya grumbled. "He's not actually interested."

"He's just excited," Tsukiyono said. "It's soccer season. Give him a break."

 

 

"Fujimiya," Botan said, and waved at him.

Fujimiya lifted his hand, feeling awkward. The children looked...happy. They were folding all kinds of things, not just paper airplanes, but fish and sakura blossoms and frogs and little balls they were throwing in the air. Botan had a few other members of his gang with him, and they were laughing and talking with the children.

"It's going well?" he said, walking closer.

"Perfect," Botan said. "Told ya."

"The children seem to be having fun. You picked your volunteers well."

"Yeah, they've all got little brothers and sisters. I picked people who were good with kids."

"Thanks," Fujimiya said. "I didn't realize you had any younger siblings."

"I--" Botan looked over at the children. "My brother died a couple of years back. Leukemia."

Fujimiya felt like something deep was moving in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Botan shrugged. "He was a good kid."

"You've done a good job with the table."

"Sakura helped a lot. Man, she's organized."

"Yeah," Fujimiya said. "She's amazing."

"Probably make some guy really happy someday."

Shit, did everyone in the school know about her crush on him? "Yeah, probably."

Someone was calling his name. "Ran-nii!"

"Aya-chan?"

His sister was under the lanterns, in her wheelchair. She was wearing a pale green yukata. "It's wonderful." It was so good to see her smile.

"You said you were tired," he said, still confused. "You said--"

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, and laughed. "Mom's over there getting me ice cream. Come on, take me to the shopping. Mom says I already have plenty, but I want another pair of earrings."

"Mom's right," he said, but he took her chair and pushed her over anyway.

"Who's your friend?" she said. "He's handsome."

"What?" He thought back for a moment. "Oh, Botan. He's just helping with the festival. He's in my class."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

 _No._ "He's too old for you."

"He is not!"

"He's as old as I am, Aya-chan. He's too old."

"I'm very mature for my age," Aya said, straightening herself in her chair. "The doctors all say so."

Fujimiya shook his head. "That's fine, but he's not your type, either."

"What," she said. "Is he a bad boy? Do _you_ like him?"

Fujimiya felt his face heating up. "Enough," he said.

"He is cute," Aya said. "And--"

"Do you want me to take you shopping or not?" Fujimiya snapped, and his sister fell silent.

"I'm sorry," he said, at the second stall they stopped at. We’ve put so much into this festival, and everyone’s counting on me for it to be perfect. And he-- I can't trust him. He's more loyal to his gang than to the class."

Aya reached out to get a better look at a necklace. "He has a gang, really? Like a motorcycle gang? He _is_ a bad boy!"

Fujimiya sighed. "I just hope he behaves tonight."

"All the kids were having fun," she said. "I want to learn to make a goldfish. If I promise not to flirt with him, will you take me back?"

"Of course," he said.

 

He bought Aya a pair of earrings. He didn't have much spending money, but they weren't too expensive, and it was worth it to see the smile on her face. She didn't make a goldfish; she said she was too tired.

She got tired so easily, now. He hated it. The doctors said she would be better, but Mom was starting to lose hope.

She would get better, though. She had to.

Botan came to see him after the little kids stopped coming. He was checking over the schedule; still a few hours left to go, but some things could be shut down to save them time at cleanup. "That was your sister, huh?"

"Yes," he said, and it felt like sand in his throat.

"Sakura said she'd been in an accident."

"Yes," he said. He still remembered the car swerving; not to avoid her, to hit her.

"I'm sorry," Botan said.

Fujimiya's anger rose. "Don't start thinking we're anything alike. We're nothing alike."

Botan looked furious. "You asshole," he said. "You think I wouldn't kill for your problems?"

Fujimiya didn't really think about it before he threw the punch.

Kudoh pulled him away; Hidaka was on Botan. "What the hell is with you guys?" Kudoh snapped.

"He swung on me," Botan said, spitting blood out of his mouth. Fujimiya noted with some satisfaction that his lip looked split. "No way I wasn't fighting back."

"Go to your corners," Kudoh said. "Something. Shit. You're lucky you were out back, I don't think anybody saw you but me."

"And me," Hidaka said, sounding a little offended.

"Yeah, but you only saw 'cause I dragged you over here."

Hidaka shrugged.

"Go clean up," Kudoh commanded. "Both of you."

Hidaka followed him to the men's room. "I don't need a babysitter," he said.

"Sure you don't," Hidaka said. "What the hell happened?"

"He just pisses me off," Fujimiya said, soaking a paper towel and washing his face. There was a bruise forming near his temple -- that would be fun to explain to Mom -- but aside from that he looked okay. His ribs hurt, though. Botan could throw a punch.

"Well, try to behave yourself," he said. "We've got another two hours."

"I'll be fine," he said.

 

 

The festival shut down slowly. Tsukiyono, who'd been running around everywhere with a clipboard like a visible, tiny conscience, looked at Fujimiya with arched eyebrows and clear disapproval. "Are you all right now?"

"I'm fine." He had to help Sakura cash out her booth, and then they had to start taking things down. Botan's tables were already neatly packed up, and Fujimiya felt a perverse irritation that Botan had even done _that_ correctly. "Are the others--"

"We're ready to start taking down," Tsukiyono said. "You and Sakura-chan have the cash drawer?"

He nodded.

"All right," Tsukiyono said warily.

Sakura was pleased to see him, and while her eyes went wide when she saw the bruise, she said nothing. Counting out the drawer went well -- Sakura was good at whatever she put her mind to, and he was really just there as a second set of eyes -- and soon enough they were all engaged with taking down lights and folding tables.

Fujimiya noticed Botan out of the corner of his eye, helping Hidaka and the man from the pet shop with the goldfish stall. To his relief, Botan didn't appear to notice him.

That was the last thing he needed, more bullshit with Botan.

Sakura stayed to the very end. Fujimiya asked Hidaka to walk her home; he didn't trust Yohji with her, and he still didn't want to give Sakura the wrong idea. She got enough ideas on her own.

She was beautiful. And smart, and capable. _It's not you, it's me,_ he thought grimly. He didn't have the time or energy to be anyone's boyfriend. He had his job at the warehouse and his responsibilities to his class and his sister. After Dad died, they'd had to be a lot more careful with money, and the medical bills never seemed to stop.

He was walking toward the train station when Botan caught up to him. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Yeah," Fujimiya said. "Me too." Maybe he meant it. He wasn't even sure any more.

"I know I piss you off," Botan said. "But we still gotta finish school, so maybe--"

Fujimiya stopped, so abruptly Botan almost crashed into him. "What do you want from me?" he demanded. "We could just leave each other alone. What's wrong with that?"

"What? You wanna take alternate days off school until we leave? We have to see each other."

"We're not even in any classes together."

"Cut the shit, Fujimiya. You're the one who gives me shitty looks every time I walk in a room."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never stop staring at me. I walk in, you're glaring until I leave. It's bullshit. I don't know what your problem is."

"I don't have a problem with you. You're the one with the problem with me. You act like I'm such a rich asshole."

"You act like I'm trash!"

"You're in a gang! You drive around on your motorcycle all the time, and--"

Botan stood directly in front of him now. "Why do you even care? You afraid I'm bringing down the school or some shit? I go to class. I do my work. I work my _ass_ off. It all comes easy to you, doesn't it? You've always been one of the smart kids, one of the rich assholes, yeah, rich asshole. Fine, I said it. Your sister was hurt, yeah. My brother's dead."

"So's my father! You think this is some kind of misery competition?"

"It's _not._ But I thought maybe you at least would understand--"

"Understand what? That everything sucks? That there's no fucking point in any of this? That we're just going through the fucking motions until we die?"

He stopped. He couldn't believe what he'd just said. But it had been true. Maybe the truest thing he'd said in years.

"Yeah," Botan said, a little out of breath. He looked miserable. "Yeah, fucking that. Exactly."

"How did we--" Fujimiya shook his head.

"I don't fucking know any more," Botan said.

"You want-- you want to get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah," Botan said. "I...I kinda would."


End file.
